Vampire
Source Material Some of the Caerleon metaplot is based on Dark Ages: Vampire and the Dark Ages Great Britain books but only as they involve Mithras, the 4th generation Methuselah and his childer. Very few VtM supplements went into the development of this venue- primarily just the core books and the Ventrue Clanbook Revised, Time of Thin Blood, and Ghouls: Fatal Addiction. The Domains of Wales There are currently five vampires residing in Wales (and two in London who have considerable influence) that are given the title of "Prince" and considered to have their own autonomous domains. All the player characters should be descended from them. They are: *5th generation Marcus Verus of Chester (sired by Mithras 192 AD) *5th generation Melyn-goch {Duke/Duchess Amber} (sired by Mithras 701s) *6th generation Owain ap Ieuan (sired by Marcus Verus 1053) *6th generation Rhodry ap Geraint. (sired by 5-B in c 500 AD; grandsired by Mithras) *7th generation Lord Idrus ap Rhodri (sired by Rhodry ap Geraint in 860 ) English VIPs *6th generation Valerius (sired by Bindusara 1066; grandsired by Mithras) *7th generation Lady Anne Bowesley current Prince of London since 1940 (sired by Valerius in ?) The Cities of Wales Cardiff: City of Anarchs Wales has a human population of 3,000,000- 10% of it living in Cardiff. "Someone or something" that the Princes are not discussing except among themselves is causing them to avoid the city and to command their progeny to do the same. This has caused the emergence of an "Anarch free state" filled with caitiff and outlaws. Cardiff has more vampires that the rest of the cities combined but they are all young both in age and blood purity. Newton is not the 10th biggest city in Wales, but it is the largest town in Powys most of which is mountainous and filled with territorial lupines and capricious fey. Most of the Welsh Kindred dwell in Gwent-Glamorgan. Most are 7th-11th generation and between 350-50 years old. Younger vampires are typically either caitiffs in Cardiff or fledglings still protected by their sires. The Domain of Prince Idrus ap Rhodri There are twenty towns and cities within the domain that are large enough and possibly secure enough to support a coterie of vampires but the majority of Kindred in the region dwell in Newport. Ithrus has three childer who are older than 400 years old. Ithrus typically only grants a vampire the right to embrace a fledgling once every 50 years, though he has made exceptions. A sire is expected to foster thier fledgling for 25-50 years before releasing them to become a Neonate with the full privileges and responsibilities of independence. Should the neonate survive another hundred years on their own, they become acknowledged as Ancilla and obtain the right to have their first fledgling. If an Ancilla develops enough prestige, they can eventually become known as Master Vampires. Currently, there are currently a total of six known Elder Vampires in Prince Ithrus' domain, including the Prince himself. Three of them are his own progeny, the other three are "courtier-childer" from Prince Owain, Prince Marcus and Melyn-goch (who distains the title of Prince). These six vampires make up Ithrus' "Court of Elders". Most the other vampire citizens of the domain are 9th-11th generation and between 350-50 years old. There also a number of fledglings still under the dominion of their sires. {'' If/when kindred of 8th generation who are older than 300 years are created and established in game, this information will be updated.}'' Early History of Prince Idrus Idrus was the youngest son of Rhodri ap Ithel, king of Gwent & Glywsing in the early 700s. He came to the attention of the powerful Rhodry ap Geraint of Gwynedd, one of the core supporters of Mithras (his grandsire) while in his early 20s and after considerable grooming as a ghoul, was Embraced in the late 800s. When Baroness Seren of Glouchester was killed by the Brujah Rhys of Tregaron sometime in the mid 1200s, Rhodry ap Geraint and his "uncle" Marcus Verus of Chester united their forces and destroyed Rhys in turn. The Kingdom of Deheubarth, which had been part of her dominion was granted to Idrus. Until the Anarch Revolt, Idris' domain extended throughout Deheubarth, Glywsing and Gwent. By the Convention of Thorns in 1493, it had diminished to just Glywsing and Gwent (the principalities of Glamorgan and Gwynt to the Kithain). He lost control of Cardiff in 1648 and fled to Newport with three trusted progeny. It was shortly thereafter that Idrus began his pogrom against other clans, creating a domain exclusively of his own bloodline. Prince Idrus' blood exclusivity is a particularly dangerous one and shared by his childe Myfawny- he can only drink the blood of lupines and "wolfblooded humans". Prince Idrus' Flight to Newport Prince Idrus had enjoyed the sprawling domain of Glamorgan-Gwent until some time during the English Civil War when Melyn-goch, sired by Mithris himself in the same era as Idris suddenly appeared in Wales and demanded Cardiff and the rest of Glamorgan. Prince Idrus opted to negotiated with Melyn-goch and subsequently abandoned Cardiff to her. He brought with him Myfanwy and Prichard, two of his progeny that had served on his primogen in Cardiff. Jevon Conway was only a fledgling of Idrus' at the time. The Vampires vs The Werewolves Before the 1990s, the vampires of Newport suffered greviously from lupine attacks. It was said to be Myfawny who first made contact with the Ratkin and Black Spiral Dancers and negotiated the critical agreements that keeps Newport free from Gaian werewolves and uninvited vampires. Jevon Conway was released as a neonate in 1700; he was sympathetic to the Garou even as a fledgling. Myfanwy's participation in the Midnight Court is one of many points of contention between the two of them. Through his ghoul, Fitzroy Somerset, Jevon was able to create the Gwent Wildlife Trust which now manages 32 reserves throughout Wales. Prince Idrus encourages both of his progeny in their activities, happy to see a stable lupine and wolfblood population in his domain- just away from Newport itself. The Domain in 2010 Gehenna has not happened. The Time of Judgement sourcebooks are not applicable for this chronicle. Mithras has not been diablorized; he still sleeps in torpor somewhere in the UK. The Camarilla-Sabbat war rages outside of Wales. Clan Ventrue has dominance throughout Wales. Cardiff presents a decided problem for both Melyn-goch and Prince Idrus but neither of likes/trusts the other enough to really invest the resources that a unified assault to reclaim the city would require. Prince Idrus is often criticized by Queen Anne for refusing to allow vampires who cannot trace their lineage to Mithras permission to enter his domain but he ignores her. He is a powerful enough vampire (7th generation, 1300 years old) to hold his own against most Kindred. Mfawny might be psychotic, but she's always been loyal: her alliances with the Midnight Court and The Swarm give Prince Idrus a very secure power base, so long as he continues to ignore certain "excesses" on her part. VtM: Newport Newport is only 12 miles east of Cardiff and five miles southwest of Wandering Moon in Wentwood. Prince Idrus is fanatical about the Traditions for both self-serving and practical reasons. His childe Prichard serves as his sheriff and lives at his manor-house inside the city. So does Morag Rice, Winifreth Talog and Cadwaller Jones as guests of the Prince. Myfawny uses a custom-built crypt beneath the Riverfront Theatre as her haven. Jevon Conway has a haven somewhere in the Kingsway Shopping Centre as do several other younger kindred. Myfawny and Jevon and Prichard represent distinct political factions within Newport. Vampire Resources Ventrue Laws of Decorum in .pdf form Patman's World of Darkness VtM Player's Primer Ventrue Clan Lore Official WoD Ventrue Wiki The Ventrue Network -- Online resource for the clan Venue Topic List Approved Vampire Characters Vampire Creation Rules VIP Vampire Creation Mithraic Bloodline Kindred Titles & Status Kindred Factions Controlled Cities Havens, Elysiums, Racks Laws of the Domain Elders of the Domain Other Vampire NPCs Vampire Roleplay: An Essay go to Main Caerleon Page